RENA
by Roran-Makoto
Summary: cuenta la leyenda que el elegido lleba en la mano derecha el corazon del demonio y en la mano hisquierda el de la bestia, mientras los aferra cerca del propio y sucumbe ante la oscuridad... asi de esta forma el pajaro azul alsa las alas para empender un n


los personajes de naruto son de la completa autoria de masashi kishimoto...

los personajes ajenos a la vercion original de la serie son de mi total autoria y se esta proibido el plagearlo----- por favor no lo hagas si esas son tus intenciones

fic con sin fines de lucro...^ ^

no plagear ya que me vere en la pena de no continuarlo... es enserio a la primera que vea lo dejo no lo sigo...

agradecimientos a todos.

disfrutad la lectura y dile no a la pirateria

la autora: Roran Makoto

* * *

**NO YAOI**

bueno a decir verdad no sabri a como resumir esto en si.... no es el tipico fic... va mas haya de lo normal... pero tratare de dar algo, no soy muy buena para los resumenes....

por que aveces la vida no es justa... por que aveces los inocentes pagan por los pecadore... cuenta la leyenda que el elegido lleba en la mano derecha el corazon del demonio y en la mano hisquuierda el de la bestia, mientras los aferra cerca del propio y sucumbe ante la oscuridad... asi de esta forma el pajaro azul alsa las alas para empender un nuevo vuelo...

una historia se cierra y otra se habre...

una vida perece y dos mas abrazan realidad...

dos nuevos ideales se crean... pero unidos por un mismo proposito...por un mismo destino...

* * *

**NARUTO**

**RENA**

**Capitulo 1**

**Primera parte**

**Desde el principio**

**NAZA**

La luna lograba calar su luz a través las torrenciales y espesas nubes de forma un poco irregular, logrando que la vegetación tuviera un aspecto lúgubre y tétrico, los pasivos arboles se tornaron de una manera violenta y casi bestial. Se podría decir que la calma del día no se reflejaba en lo más mínimo esta escena.

Caminaba a paso lento, como no queriendo romper el hechizo de aquel lugar o tal vez por temor a ser descubierto invadiendo territorio prohibido, cual fuera su razón, no deseaba llamar la atención. Un blanquecino rayo de la luna cayo sobre su rostro mostrando una piel blanca y tersa, casi como la porcelana, unos finos labios de un rosa muy pálido y una corta cabellera de un azul-oscuro, tanto o mas que la misma noche, pero lo que mas resaltaba en él eran sus ojos, que entre tanta oscuridad parecían dos gemas, de un intenso verde esmeralda o quizás jade… tan parecidos a los de un gato. En pocas palabras se podría decir que para el ojo de cualquier mujer él podría ser la mejor de las apariciones, claro si descartamos el hecho de que él es solo un chico de 11 años de edad (bueno aunque aun así a algunas no les molesta ^^U)

Camino por la espesa maleza y los truncados arboles llegando así a un claro no muy grande en el cual decidió tomar un pequeño descanso:

- 5 min. Serán mas que suficientes…- se dijo

Siendo bañado completamente por la ya despejada luna, dejando en completa evidencia su ser, se acomodo en el regazo de un gran y viejo árbol de roble (muy comunes en aquel sitio), suspiro profundamente y acto seguido cerró sus ojos, concentrándose todo lo mejor que podía.

- No están muy lejos de aquí… si no me equivoco como a unos 458km de este punto, y por lo que veo no han sentido mi presencia aun- sonrío de manera un tanto burlona – quien lo diría! tuve razón con lo de la mujer esa…

- su habilidad de sentir el chakra es reconocible… lastima que tenga un limite. Pensé que su radio de alcance era mas grande, que decepción! -suspiro de forma teatral.

Levantándose de la raíz de aquel roble, se tomo su tiempo para acomodarse sus ropas. Estas consistían de una musculosa con mangas de rejilla de color negro, sobre esta una franela de color rojo oscuro de cuello ancho con doble cremallera, decorada con una doble línea vertical blanca, un shorts o bermuda (como les quieran llamar) de color gris oscuro y unas sandalias ninjas de color negro. Sujetando en su rodilla derecha el ya conocido porta shuriken/kunai, alrededor de su cintura tenia un pequeño bolso acomodado del lado izquierdo de un color purpura pálido. Sobre todo esto llevaba una capa en tono verde musgo, por ultimo en su muñeca derecha tenia una manilla negra decorada con 12 pentagramas y un rosario de color blanco perla.

Observo la luna en toda su fas, logrando que esta se reflejara completamente en sus orbes- ka-san tenia razón… en esta temporada tsuki muestra su verdadera belleza…..- susurro mientras su rostro tomaba un aspecto melancólico y ojos comenzaban a aguarse, casi por instinto limpio con una mano las lagrimas que nunca llegaron a caer, mientras se reprendía mentalmente.

- Será mejor que no me retrase…… no debo alejarme mucho de ese par –se dijo con voz firme, acomodándose la capucha a modo que esta solo dejara a la vista sus brillantes ojos. Camino hasta donde el claro terminaba, internándose nuevamente en el profundo bosque.

* * *

Dos figuras de desplazaban entre las ramas de los arboles a una gran velocidad y al juzgar por sus rostros no estaban muy felices que digamos.

- Te estoy diciendo que me esperes es que eres sordo! –chillo la femenina, ya hastiada de correr- maldita sea! No ves que te hablo estúpido cara de pez! – grito la pelirroja a su acompañante quien ya arto de esa situación decido ponerle un pare.

- Mira mosquita muerta, o te callas o te juro que me olvido de lo que dijo tu amado sasuke-kun, te arranco esa lengua de arpía que tienes y te la entierro por el agujero del culo! – bramo suigetsu ya hastiado de la actitud de la "mujer"

- Por que no la tire de aquel precipicio cuando se me dio la oportunidad- pensó de forma lastimera, sus pobres oídos ya no daban para mas, había tenido que aguantarse esa berrinchuda voz durante los tres días que duro la estúpida misión, Y PARA QUE!.....PARA UNA MIERDA!!, al parecer el rumor que se estaba corriendo y logro filtrarse a los oídos del estúpido zetsu ERA PURA MIERDA!..TUVO QUE PASAR TRES DIAS CON AQUEL ESTROPAJO CON FALDA!... TRES HORRENDOS DIAS!.. LOS PEORES TRES DIAS DE SU VIDA!... tres días que lo dejarían marcado para la posteridad… nada se comparaba con aquello… nada…( joo! Pobre de mi suigetsu-kun, no me imagino ni un minuto con esa golfa sin tumbarle la cara solo para callarla).

- CAPTAS!?- escupió de forma mordaz, mientras sus ojos la taladraban con total y puro odio

La pelirroja no contesto nada, tal vez por indignación o por precaución, ella sabia muy bien como era aquel hombre cuando se le cruzaban los cables, el albino sonrió sínicamente, sabiendo que con eso ella no hablaría el resto del camino que les quedaba. Aumento la velocidad de sus zancadas tomando una buena distancia, no falta mucho para llegar a la "guarida" temporal de los pocos miembros que quedaban de la akatsuki.

Después del ataque a la aldea de konohagakure por parte de sasuke y la organización y de su casi rotundo éxito, el grupo no volvió a reclutar más miembros de alto nivel.

Ya a 12 años de aquel hecho, de los antiguos 10 ya solo quedaban: konan y pein, de los cuales no conocía nada, kisame, al cual detestaba, zetsu: el hombre planta y el tal tobi..Quien se llamaba madara, que termino siendo familia de sasuke.

Su mente regreso a la realidad solo para percatarse de que Karin no le llevaba el paso, frunció el seño, hastiado de la incompetencia de su acompañante- MUEVETE ZORRA!... NO TE VOY A ESPEAR TODA LA VIDA!- ordeno sin siquiera mirarle, no gastaría su valioso tiempo en estar volteándose a verle, solo quería llegar y arreglar cuentas con el cabeza de captus(zetsu para quienes no lo sepan) oh si!... disfrutaría ese momento. Al pensar en las mil y una formas en como torturar al hombre planta hizo que su sonrisa burlona aflorara de nuevo.

- Si será muy divertido- aseguro soltando una carcajada.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquel oscuro lugar, escasamente iluminado por unos pobres faroles de aceite, los cuales no ayudaban mucho a su visión, si no fuera por que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de iluminación (vean un verso sin mucho esfuerzo….oh! hice otro!!) se hubiera tropezado con unos cuantos baches, diviso la puerta de su habitación pero antes de llegar a esta uno de sus pies golpeo una pequeña piedra lastimándose su dedo índice (lo siento pero la tentación era tanta, y además lo tenia en bandeja de plata XD)

- maldita sea!- mascullo malhumorado el uchiha, aunque su facciones no lo demostraran aquel torpe golpecito le había dolido de sobremanera (y es cierto lo digo por experiencia… un golpe en ese dedo aunque sea mínimo duele muchísimo!), de un portazo entro en la estancia, esta constaba de una cama sencilla, no muy lejos de esta se veía una puerta que debería ser la que llevaba al baño, un pequeño escritorio, el guardarropa y un pedestal en el cual acomodo su arma.

Se recostó en la cama, tratando de que a su cansado cuerpo acudiera lo que se hacia llamar sueño. Sin éxito alguno, se acomodo mas en esta y cerro los ojos dispuesto a entregar su conciencia al mundo de Morfeo pero tan pronto como sus parpados hicieron contacto entre si, una serie de imágenes de desconocido origen y tiempo acudieron a su cabeza atormentándolo. No era la primera vez que su mente le jugaba de esa manera tan sucia y sádica… no era la primera vez que rememoraba cada una de las acciones inconscientes que había cometido por su "capricho"….

Capricho que le costo la vida a su hermano, capricho por el cual abandono todo lo que para él alguna vez fue valioso y para años mas tarde destruirlo, capricho que al final se convirtió en su propia perdición, en su infierno personal, un capricho que como resultado dio mas dolor, odio y rencor a la par que desolación y tristeza…si él lo admitía, muy en el fondo se su ya casi muerto corazón… se encontraba en el estado mas deplorable al que podía llegar.

Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos acomodándose un mechón rebelde, le había crecido pero no mucho, era gracioso después de tanto tiempo y a los 26 de edad imaginaba que su cabellera seria igual de larga a la de su aniki, vaya equivocación. Y ahí de nuevo la imagen de su difunto hermano asalto su conciencia logrando desestabilizarlo, ese ser que el por tanto tiempo odio y que lo único que deseaba era protegerlo, incluso de si mismo.

- No lo hagas… la venganza solo te traerá mas dolor…- se escucho estallar en lo mas profundo de su sub-consiente, estremeciendo al moreno- no te condenes por tu propia sangre… no permitas que tu legado te consuma…- su cuerpo se helo con solo escuchar aquellas palabras. Los ojos se le dilataron y aguaron promesa de lagrimas, mas se lo impidió, el era un uchiha, el era orgulloso, el era un akuma (demonio) y como tal no se permitiría flaquear…

sintió como su cuerpo se hacia ligero, como una pluma, su mirada comenzó a nublarse, se sentía mal, trato de enfocar su vista en algún objeto cerca de el, mas lo único que divisaba era una espesa y pesada manta negra… su desespero aumento al momento en que intento reincorporarse, joder! Los músculos no le respondían QUE MIERDA LE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO!??

Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente adormecido, sus ojos aun continuaban cubiertos por aquel oscuro velo, había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado. Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo hacia un abismo, hacia el mismo infierno, percibía como la oscuridad se lo tragaba, en un intento de desesperación trato de articular palabra mas su garganta no quiso colaborar.

- Me imagino que así debe sentirse el morir – se dijo de forma adormilada al parecer ya ni buen proceso mental tenia, percibió como su cuerpo era recorrido por un frio y doloroso hormigueo, mientras continuaba hundiéndose en aquel agujero

- Te vas dejar vencer? - aquella voz hizo presencia de nuevo, se escuchaba cohibida- te vas a rendir? Te vas a dejar morir así de fácil?

- Una imagen cruzo fugazmente su sub-consiente sacándolo de aquel adormecimiento trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

Despertó con la respiración agitada, con un sudor frio cubriendo su piel, se removió incomodo sobre las ya desordenadas sabanas, al parecer si había logrado descansar pero no de la forma que el esperaba, estaba mas fatigado que antes.

- Que demonios me esta sucediendo?- llevo una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro y la miro con detenimiento, esta temblaba mínimamente, ya hace mucho que su cuerpo había comenzado a tener extrañas reacciones y esta al parecer era una de ellas

- Psicosis de guerra… -le dijo su yo interno

Unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención- sasuke-sama, madara-sama desea hablar con usted- se escucho detrás de esta, al perecer un subordinado- al parecer suigetsu-kun y Karin-san acaban de llegar….lo esperan en el salón- finalizo retirándose del lugar

El moreno resoplo hastiado, levantándose de la cama de forma perezosa tomando la capa de akatsuki y acomodándola a su completa gana, para luego salir de la estancia.

* * *

- Información falsa?- pregunto irónicamente kisame al albino quien echaba humo por las orejas

- Que aparte de feo eres sordo!?- le insulto suigetsu- oh! Ya, es que tu no tienes orejas!-se burlo

- Me lo esta diciendo un tipo que es capas de mearse a si mismo- se jacto el azulado, le había dado en donde le dolía

- YA VERAS QUIEN SE MEA!!!- esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso- HIJO DE P!!- estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el akatsuki, de no ser por que la voz autoritaria del uchiha menor lo detuvo

- Suigetsu ya es suficiente… déjate de tanta estupidez..- le regano el moreno mientras se masajeaba la sien, le había agarrado un dolor de cabeza.. y de los buenos. El chico-agua (XD) bajo su arma mientras refunfuñaba una y mil maldiciones al portador de samehada.

- OH! SASUKE-KUN NO SABES CUENTO TE EXTRAÑE-chillo la pelirroja alegremente mientras abrasaba al nombrado, haciendo que este frunciera aun mas el ceño – ahora no Karin, no estoy de humor- y es que no lo estaba, con lo poco que descanso, si es que a eso le llamas descanso y antecediendo la fatiga que cargaba mucho antes de eso, su cuerpo, su mente, su estado de animo estaba por los suelos.

- Te vez mal sasuke- le comento el houzuki ya mas pasivo, este lo miro achicando los ojos, ahora esa mujer no lo dejaría en paz

- El cara de pez tiene razón! Sasuke-kun te sientes bien??- la voz preocupada de Karin se dio a lucir soltando un poco el cuello de sasuke cosa que el chico agradeció internamente, ya se estaba asfixiando

- Solo estoy algo cansado… nada grabe- tajo él fríamente

- No te creo, estas enfermo se te ve en la cara- desmintió la integrante del taka- además estas mas pálido de lo normal- agrego, sin malas intenciones- será mejor que descanses

- Tu mujercita tiene razón, lo mejor es que te eches una siestita- le sugirió divertido kisame, viendo como este hacia una mueca de disgusto y Karin se sonrojaba a mas no poder

- S-su mu-mujer- suigetsu intentaba todo lo posible de reprimir la risa logrando que de su garganta hiciera un ruido extraño, que no paso desapercibido por el portador del sharingan

- Ella no es mi mujer- respondió el chico indignado por aquel "inocente" comentario

- Bueno, bueno menos humos, era solo un decir... es que como ella no se te despega yo pensé que ustedes tenían algo- inquirió el azulado

Otro extraño ruidillo produjo la garganta del alvino, cuando intentaba acallar la carcajada y el pobre tubo que morderse la mano para intentar disminuir el barbullo, si esto seguía así terminaría revolcándose en el piso- no lo mires a la cara suigetsu, no lo mires o de seguro vas a….-pensaba el houzuki ya con lagrimas en los ojos

- Y TU DE QUE TE RIES DIENTES DE PIRAÑA!? – la voz del la mujer de lentes lo saco de su reflexión

- De el hecho de que por extraño y humanamente imposible que me parezca, si hay personas que te consideran mujer… oh bueno, si es que a esto- apunto al hoshigaki- lo puedes considerar una persona- soltó, suspicaz, deleitándose con la mueca que adapto la aludida..(en mis términos cara de perro embejucado XD)

Estaba iracunda, como se atrevía ese pedazo de idiota a denigrarla de esa manera!!-QUIEN TE CREES PARA TRATARME ASI PEDASO DE IDIOTA- le grito esta

- Si yo soy idiota, tu no vas por buen camino zorra- como amaba insultarla

- Huyyyy! Sasuke-kun dile algo!- le suplico la pelirroja poniendo cara de niña( ella puede hacer eso??)- el moreno rodo los ojos: que tan artantes podían llegar a ser ellos dos si se lo proponían

- Suigetsu ya no la fastidies más…- ordeno desinteresadamente, mientras que la femenina formaba una sonrisa de victoria, seguro que con eso no la jodería mas….. que equivocada estaba

- Naaaaaaa- chasqueo la lengua el alvino- sasuke tu como siempre de aguafiestas, sabes que aquí no tengo nada que hacer, ahora vienes tu y me quitas mi único entretenimiento, no es justo- fingió un mojin (dios que mono a de verse)- pero creo que siendo esta, es la única forma en la que puede defenderse- esto ultimo lo acompaño con una extraña y torcida sonrisa.

- Karin estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle unas cuantas madreadas al violáceo, si no fuera por que en ese mismo instante konan y pein hacían acto de presencia.

- Que es tanto alboroto?-pregunto muy seriamente pein, seguido de la peli azulada- kisame?- esperaba una respuesta

- Pues veras, estaba yo aquí de lo mas tranquilo leyendo un libro, cuando de repente me llego un olor a pez muerto, me voltee para ver de donde provenía ese inmundo aroma y me encuentro con esta cosa y con la mujer del hermano de itachi- hablo tranquilamente el hombre tiburón

Los dientes de pelinegro hicieron fricción a causa de la rabia, que acaso no le había dejado claro que esa mujer no era nada para el…. Lo único que podía sentir hacia ella era gratitud al igual que con el resto de su equipo, aunque jamás lo afirmaría abiertamente.

El rostro de suigetsu se había tornado de un color rojo, cuando volvió a escuchar el comentario que de por si enfureció mas a su capitán tomo de nuevo su tono normal, no tenia caso seguir con aquella estupidez y menos si el portador del sharingan no estaba de humor (¿y cuando lo esta?) suspiro rendido.

- En cuanto a Karin, se podría decir que estaba en la nube nueve, al perecer el comentario que había hecho el cara de tiburón le había afectado bastante a tal punto que ya ni se sabía que carajos le pasaba por la mente, aunque se podía hacer una idea al mirarla con las mejillas sonrojadas y con el hilito de baba colgándole de una esquina de la boca (si yo y tampoco me lo quiero imaginar ¬¬U)

- Solo unos segundos de silencio fue lo que se dio en la habitación que inmediatamente fue cortado por unos pasos

- Por lo que he podido observar todos vosotros estáis muy animados –hablo el akatsuki de mascara mientras entraba en la gran habitación observando a los presentes

- Puedo saber por que tanto revuelo?- pronuncio de una manera calmada y relajada mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los gigantescos sillones de aquella ala.

- Nada solo inconvenientes menores, no se preocupe madara-sama –le respondió la mujer de cabellos azulados

- Mmmm… ya – suspiro de forma pasiva – bueno como veo que están de humor, aprovechare para comentarles algo que he querido hacer desde hace un tiempo, sobre todo a ti sasuke, se que te agradara lo que voy a decirte-

- Hmph… para eso me has llamado no? – inquirió molesto, no le gustaba que le repitieran las cosas

El enmascarado se irguió de forma perezosa y con su único agujero visible, poso su vista en el azabache- llamarte?...

- No eres sordo, sabes lo que acabo de decir… enviaste a un subordinado a llamarme, no te pongas en plan de que ahora te están dando ataques de halls saimer – frunció el seño visiblemente irritado

- Sasuke... no se de que me estas hablando…. Yo hasta hace unos minutos que acabo de llegar – madara hablaba de forma tan seria que los presentes dudaron si ese cambio de tono fuese producto de su imaginación – es imposible que en este tiempo haya podido siquiera dar una orden-agrego

De nuevo el silencio se apodero de aquel gran salón, pero esta vez cargado de un aire de incertidumbre y duda, la luz de la luna comenzó a hacer presencia por el gran ventanal superior haciendo que las sombras tomaran vida de forma macabra

- Y entonces quien ha sido el que ha llamado a sasuke-kun? -esta vez la encargada de romper aquel gélido ambiente fue la pelirroja, la pregunta quedo por unos segundos suspendida en el aire

- No es obvio pelo de zanahoria. Acaban de infiltrarse en la guarida, vaya que no le sabes hacer honor a tus lentes –suigetsu chasqueo la lengua

- TUUU!! SERAS!!-grito la bifocal(eso va de mi parte) de Karin, herida

- CALLAOS LOS DOS!- ordeno el moreno, tangente- no es momento para que se prendan en una de sus estúpidas peleas.

- Sasuke tiene razón lo mejor es poner manos a la obra y eliminar al intruso lo antes posible- propuso el mayor de todos (madara), mientras se levantaba de su asiento- por cierto donde se encuentra zetsu?

_- AQUÍ!_ – la voz se escucho por todo la sala, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Lo segundo que se pudo oír fue el sonido del cristal y de un objeto de peso impactando contra el duro y frio suelo justo en medio del aquel lugar, para la sorpresa de todos se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que del nombrado zetsu, magullado e inconsciente

_- PARECE QUE EL GATO POR FIN ENCONTRO AL RATON…. NO ES ASI MADARA-SAMA? _–menciono de forma divertida. la luna fue la encargada de desvelar la identidad del aquel sujeto, o debería decir de aquel niño…. Por que era un niño

- Madara-sama, conoce usted a ese mocoso?– pregunto pein quien hasta el momento había permanecido al margen de la situación

_- NO SERA NECESARIO QUE RESPONDA, YO PUEDO PRESENTARME PERSONALMENTE- _acoto "amablemente" el chico, adentrándose en la estancia de un solo salto, cayendo de forma limpia y silenciosa, quitándose la capa que lo protegía de la luz nocturna, dejando ver un fino y redondo rostro con una palidez perfecta cubierta por una melena de color azulada, unos labios finos que dibujaban una divertida sonrisa y sus ojos, sus profundos y llamativos ojos de un color verde, tan profundos como el propio mar.

- NAZA….. ORE WA NAZA, DOZO YOROSHIKU –

* * *

Mi diossssssssss asta que al fin! GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA, Y COMITÉ DE IMAGINACION Y MUSA! GRACIASSSSS, bueno he aquí el primer capitulo de la saga RENA, a decir verdad me llevo un chorro de tiempo lograr algo conciso debido a que soy poco centrada y me cuesta encontrar las palabras correctas para darle riendas suelta a mi imaginación…. Jejeje vaya discurso, no no mal interpreten esto es una historia de contenido común..RENA es algo muy interesante, no es por presunción pero me tome mi tiempo para crear una historia con buenas bases y con una trama elegante para gusto colectivo ^^ la verdad es que estoy haciendo un sobre esfuerzo siendo que tengo al costado no solo a esta seria si no a otras tres mas…. Pero bueno no bebo meter eso en conversación XD

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y llene sus expectativa.

Debo aclarar que todos mis capítulos son largos (no puedo dar un numero exacto de hojas) debido a que me gusta las historias con capítulos largos…. Xd perdonen si a algunos les molesta pero así es como hago yo las cosas

En correlación a este capitulo, consta de dos parte la primera como pudieron darse cuenta en relación al este personaje NAZA. Solo quise hacer una pequeña introducción al comienzo con el al igual que are en la segunda parte del capitulo.

Si, se que se preguntaran quien es NAZA, bueno conforme se desarrolle la historia se ira descubriendo a este chico de 11 años…. No les puedo adelantar mas, lo siento si hago eso estaría saliéndome del parámetro y dañaría la historia..

Sin nada más que decir me despido…. Los quiere

Roran Makoto

**Adelantos:**

**Cap 1: segunda parte **

**En las puertas del comienzo**

**REI**


End file.
